


Christmas Stories

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

"Draco, the boys want you to tell them a Christmas story. I'll put Lily to bed." Harry shifted said child in his arms.  
"What am I supposed to tell them?" Draco spun himself in his chair to look at Harry.  
"Surely you know some Christmas stories? Wizard ones at least?"  
"Ah, yes. I remember now. You know my parents were very loving and devoted lots of attention to me during my childhood. No, Harry, I do not know any Christmas stories."  
"But-but..."  
"But nothing. I'll gladly tell them of the Yule Ball, if you'd like. How pompous it all was and how you were paraded about with Diggory, Krum and Delacour. Is that a fitting story?"  
"If you'd like. But make sure you keep it light-hearted. Maybe through in the first task for some action." Harry smirked at him. "Come on Lily, Daddy's going to tell your brothers a story, edited of course. Yes he is." He left with Lily, the sound of Draco standing up and moving behind him following him up out.


End file.
